In some applications, signals should be transmitted between two devices while maintaining electrical isolation between the devices. A signal isolator is a device or circuit for transmitting or receiving electrical signals across an isolation barrier. A signal isolator may use optical, capacitor, radio or transformer to transmit an input signal from one side of the isolation barrier to the other. Each side of the isolation barrier may operate at different voltage, has different supply voltage and has separate isolated ground.
The isolators may be used in noisy industry environment. Thus, the digital isolator between devices should have high Common Mode Transient Immunity (CMTI) to provide reliable communication. Meanwhile, low power consumption is another demand for the digital isolators.
Accordingly, improved devices are desired to address the above features.